


Safety

by FoxyEgg



Category: Alantutorial (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alan Is Pure, Alan Resnick Is A Genius, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Art, Author Commentary, Author venting, Biting, Canon Autistic Character, Childishness, Digital Art, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gang Rape, Gen, Gen Work, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, I Wrote This With A Cat On Me, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Alan, Rape, Rape Recovery, Read by the Author, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggering Subjects, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Yikes, no relationships - Freeform, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Alan was scared as always, but this was strange. Unusual. Something was wrong, he didn't know what exactly but something about this was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Safety AU- Alan doesn't end up escaping his kidnappers, so he stays there for months upon months.
> 
> 1\. TAGS HAVE SPOILERS
> 
> 2\. This has self-harm and other hard subjects, be wary.
> 
> 3\. Alan is in fact connonly autistic if you didn't know.
> 
> 4\. Safety AU is by me.
> 
> 5\. This has a few triggering subjects
> 
> 6\. I love Alantutorial so much.
> 
> 7\. This is an AU, so canon story is only here in some parts.
> 
> 8\. Alan's brother, mother, and father were never actually given names, I took it upon myself to give them names and also give him a sister. Your welcome. :)
> 
> Brother (26 yo)- Liam Bryant
> 
> Sister (31 yo)- Madison Bryant
> 
> Mother (Desisted)- Alexis Bryant
> 
> Father (Desisted)- Noah Bryant
> 
> Friend 1 (26 yo)- Ava
> 
> Friend 2 (26 yo)- Cooper
> 
> Friend 3 (28 yo)- Alexander "Alex"
> 
> Friend 4 (27 yo)- Charlotte "Char"
> 
> Friend 5 (27 yo)- Harper
> 
> Alan (22 yo)- Alan Bryant (*Not gonna be using Alan Resnick's last name as Alan's*) (**Alan Resnick is the mastermind behind Alantutorial**)

Alan hissed as he fell onto the floor hitting his head. He needs to make a tutorial, it's all he's useful for anymore. The urine from the bottles is all over the floor after he had a brake down and smashed everything in his cell. The dollar man was safe on his pillow, he crawled over to the bucket in the corner of his room and dipped his finger in it; he ran his finger down the wall and painted another blue chair, pain welled up in his chest.

"It's not fair." He whispered to himself as he wiped his finger off on his gown.

.:____________________:.

He shot up as he herd a loud thud. 

From the room next to him he could make out a sentence, "Thank God for you." Alan tilted his head and quietly crawled over to the locked door, the harness that held him on the door last night was still on him with the clip it connects to still dangling on the door. Alan's mouth went dry as he herd lots of footsteps run in front of his door as it was slammed open. Alan skidded back with wide eyes as police filtered in the cell with guns waving, one looked down at him.

"Common." The officer held out a hand, childish curiosity nearly made Alan take it, but the men would hit him when he tried to get physical contact from them. Alan reached out but shook his head and snatched his hand back, tucking it beneath his other arm as if trying to hold it down. Alan couldn't see out of his left eye, it was swollen shut so badly that he couldn't open it without it hurting unbearably, so he had to turn his head to keep his eye on the others. 

"Hey," Someone clapped, he turned and looked at them. She was dressed exactly like the others. "We need to get out of here." Alan felt his body involuntarily shaking harshly, his ripped gown was rubbing uncomfortably on his cuts. As one reached out, he quickly curled up, ignoring the searing pain, and covered his face with his hands and arms, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom this is 687 words. Usually my story parts are half this long. ThIs Is ReAlLy MaKiNg My LiFe HaRdEr.

He passed out because he's weak. He's weak. Alan woke up, his one eye was still swollen shut, he looked around. White, everything was shimmering like it was newly cleaned. He put two and two together, hospital, he was in a hospital. Alan took in his surroundings for a few minutes before letting out a shaky breath and set his head down on the scratchy pillow.  
.:__________________________________:.

"Yes." Liam chuckled as Emma leaned over and smooched him.

"So let me get this straight, you seriously packed all of his things and threw him outside?" Cooper smirked as the phone rang. "That your side chick?" Emma turned to Cooper with a fake offended face.

"So rude you are." She playfully slapped his shoulder and looked back at Liam. "Who is it?" 

Liam didn't answer until he put the phone down and turned around to face everyone, "They found Alan." Time froze as everyone's smiles fell, Liam didn't know what happened to Alan.

"Who was 'they'?" Harper softly asked.

"Doctors. He's in a hospital about on hour away." Liam looked shell-shocked as he walked to the front door swiping his coat from it's hanger.

"We're coming with you." Alex said as he stood up rushing to Liam's side.

"No I can- I don't need- You guys should say." Alex shook his head and opened the door.

"We are coming with you, baby. That's final." Emma said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out. The care ride was silent, every once in a while someone would look worriedly at Liam, checking if he was really okay.   
They all got out and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Liam Bryant. I was called about my brother Alan Bryant?" The receptionist looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, of course sir. He's in room 122 right down that hall." She said as she pointed down the left hall. It was quiet down there, mainly no movement besides for guests and doctors, some police were here to which was strange.

"Thank you." Liam clenched his jaw and walked to room 122, getting ready to see his brother.

"It'll go fine. I've never heard your brother yell and definitely not at you." Emma said as she rubbed his arm.

"That's not what I'm worried about," He paused at door 122. "I'm worried about him." Liam pushed open the door and saw a spent, Alan. 

He was all skin and bones, one puffy, swollen eye, so many small cuts and bruises that he couldn't count, cuts on his knees and open cuts on his hands (around the bottom of him palm and his knuckles), and he had what looked like a broken thumb. The strange thing is that he also had bite marks, some on his wrist and some on his neck trailing down his chest, some where he couldn't get bites on his own. Liam felt the pain and dread in his stomach rumble again, this is all his fault. All of the pain Alan had to go through was his fault.

"Alan." Liam whispered, Alan seamed to hear this as he turned as weakly smiled, which also looked painful. "Good God Alan I'm so sorry." Liam ran over to Alan and wrapped him in a hug. (I just wish his brother loved him so shut up this is an AU I can do what I want.)Alan shoved his face into Liam's neck and hugged him back. Liam pulled back and saw Alan look down and start to nervously mess with his gown, fraying the edges with his nails. Liam turned around and looked at everyone else, they just kinda stood there watching, he motioned for them to come over. Alan looked up and waved at them with a light smiled and worried eyes.

"Alan, this is Emma, who you know, here's, Alex, Ava, Cooper, Charlotte or Char, and Harper." Alan just sat there studying them. He ended up finding them uninteresting and looked back down. Two doctors walked in.

"Hi, we need to check up on him real quick if that's alright?" Liam smiled and nodded stepping out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very detailed rape is in this part, if you don't want to read that skip from the '.:_____________:.' to the next one or past all of the italics.

   He slept until they got back home. He was so tired, he was so empty. What they did to him was bad and Alan knew it. Alan knew he should have said no, but they beat him, they had a strong hold on him. His eyes fluttered shut.

.:__________________:.

_"Fuck, man." One said as he shoved his cock deep in Alan's mouth, he wanted to bite, he wanted to run._

_"Ughh Yeah." Another said as he stuck two finger's inside of Alan, he wiggled and tried to get away but one slapped his face. "Stay there whore." They hissed._

_They pulled their fingers out and replaced it with their dick, first they prodded, then they slipped in deathly slow. Alan held back a gasp, he can't please them. His ears started to ring as they pulled out and pushed back in, over and over and over again, an endless cycle of pain. Alan cried, tears streamed down his cheeks and whimpers were muffled. His phone laid abandoned on the floor. Alan's hips ached from the death grip that he had on Alan, bruising was left in the man's wake, a constant reminder of how weak Alan is. His thighs rubbed together uncomfortably as the man continued to thrust. Another one slipped under Alan and shoved in. Alan finally let out a scream, he could feel his skin rip as they just kept going, not caring about the blood running down Alan's legs and their dicks. Did more walk in? Were they always there? Why weren't they helping Alan? He could barely breath, the cock in his mouth was blocking his mouth and nose preventing air to travel through his lungs. Alan felt the man shiver and cum down his throat, his legs quivered as some found it's way up his nose. He quickly spit it out retching over the thick constancy; like glue. ( :) ) Alan's head ached, after a while of thrusting, one pulled out and chuckled, cumming on the small of Alan's back. The other one took longer, he didn't pull out and came in Alan, it lit all of his nerves on fire. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the copier taste in the air._

_"Maybe you'll do better next time, slut." One said as he spit on Alan who just laid there._

_"Hey," One stomped back after he put his pants on, he grabbed Alan by the throat and squeezed, holding him off the ground. "Answer next time." He set Alan on his knees and punched him in the eye._

_"Ow." Alan shot a hand to his eye and covered it looking back up at the man. "I-I... I-I'm sorry. I'll be better." The man nodded and spit one more time before walking out and slamming the door leaving Alan in darkness._

.:___________________:.

  
Alan woke up screaming, he smelt the same coppery smell. Quickly he got up and backed into the corner keeping his eyes on the blood splotch on the couch. His brother's gonna be angry, hes gonna be so angry. Alan whimpered and put his hands in his hair pulling and hissing.

"Hey, hey, hey Alan, it's okay." Liam said as he put a and on Alan's shoulder. When did he appear? Liam wouldn't hurt him, right? Alan whimpered (x2) and looked up; Liam, Emma, Alex, and Harper were down here, he was the reason that they woke up.

"Di-did I wake you up?" Alan whispered, Emma took over for Liam and crouched down.

"No sweety, no you didn't." Slowly Alan's breathing calmed an his hands fell out of his hair.

"Alan, did you open a cut?" Emma turned and looked over to Alex, he was pointing to the blood. Alan opened his mouth but closed it, his face being set aflame. He sort of did.

"I- ehhh." Alan stumbled turning his head to the side and grabbing the shoulder of his gown, he hid his face.

"Alan," His brother crouched down next to Emma and stared at Alan. "We need to know if something happened."

Alan finally caved in and whimpered (x3), "It isn't in a place that you can just fix up." He slapped a hand over his mouth and let out a small, "Uh oh." (If you didn't know (I just binge watched all of his videos) Alan says "Ow!" and "Uh oh." a lot. I'd say it's the thing he says the most besides "Welcome to my YouTube page." and "Like, comment, share, and subscribe.")

"Alan? What do you mean, man?" Alex said as he stood up and joined the other three. Alan stayed silent and had his two hands over his mouth just siting and darting his eyes between the others.


End file.
